Ellie Cohen
"Granted, this could've taken hours. But I was able to hack into that guy's security cameras and see everything that he sees. Why? Because I AM AWESOME!" - Ellie Cohen 'Ellie Cohen '''is a former a West Roman Marine, but later left the Marines and joined Task Force Reaper. She is now one of Task Force Reaper's top agents, and also one of its most prominent leaders. Biography Early military career Not much is known about Ellie's birth and early childhood. However, what is known about her is that she joined the United States Marine Corps after graduating high school, having heard stories of heroic figures in the armed forces, particularly the West Roman Marine Corps. Prior to the events of Life: A Compilation, Cohen was a member of the West Roman States Marine Corps' 2nd Battalion in the 5th Marines, having enlisted right out of high school. She had a lot of close friends in the unit. However, during a mission to Nasiriyah, Iraq, tragedy struck when a mission gone wrong led to the deaths of nearly half her squad, including some of her close friends. Shaken and angered by the utter randomness and injustice, Cohen spent the next few months of her time in the military obsessing over vengeance against her friends' murderers. Eventually, it was discovered that her attackers were none other than the Islamic State of New Palestine, the terrorist protostate and later terrorist empire. Later, Ellie was approached by a man named David Murray who happened to be a commander of a US-led task force and top secret special ops unit known as Task Force Gargoyle. He also became a personal connection for Ellie, as he also happened to personally know the family of one of her close friends. Murray, having also lost a family member in the same mission-gone-wrong as Ellie, offered Cohen a chance to exact her vengeance against the Islamic State of New Palestine, by offering her a position as an operative in Gargoyle. Seething with rage and still obssessing over the death of her fellow Leathernecks, Ellie left the Marines but didn't join Gargoyle-not yet, anyway. Not until later in 2015. Life in Gargoyle The lifestyle of a Gargoyle operative eventually consumed Cohen. who went under the codename "Swordfish" while in Gargoyle. In the task force, David Murray and his circle of friends became Cohen's mentors, personally training her in the ways of a Gargoyle operative and teaching her to channel her anger and bitterness and hate towards the people who have wronged her. While in Gargoyle, Cohen\Swordfish ran her unit with an iron fist. She became notorious-and greatly feared-among Islamic State circles for her brazen disregard for orders and her disturbingly high success rates on her missions. Consequently, the Islamic State put a bounty on her head, offering millions in US dollars for any militant who successfully killed her. Fortunately, for Cohen (and unfortunately for the Islamic State), she survived all attempts on her life and the bounty, to this day, has never been claimed. Hostage Rescue mission ''Main article: Operation Desert Viper Desperate to gain leverage and to force Cohen into the open, the Islamic State kidnapped another close friend of hers-Alexis Gould-while she was touring Iran. Together with fellow Gargoyle operative and close friend Vinnie Crosby, codenamed the "Jackal", Cohen\Swordfish and Crosby\Jackal executed a brutal campaign against the Islamic State to rescue Alexis, a rescue mission that ended in a pyrrhic victory-a large number of Gargoyle operatives and US Marines (assisting in the rescue) were killed, but Gould herself was successfully rescued. Vapor in the Wind In the story Vapor in the Wind, Ellie Cohen joins Laurette Sorel, Vince Crosby, and Derek Westbrook in an investigation into a an attempted murder on a subway train. She eventually finds herself kidnapped by a murder cult known as the Children of Slender, alongside Sorrel, Alexis Gould, Helen Moore, Tamara Sultanovich, Joyce Briggs and Natalya Fashkova. However, Ellie and her fellow captives managed to escape on their own, leading them in a race against the clock to find the girls before they could be recaptured. The girls were found, but were recaptured before TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook and his friends could reach them first. She, however, escaped a second time with the help of Laurette Sorel, and then helped Sorel in obtaining a helicopter and embarking on a hectic helicopter chase through the mountains. With Sorel's help, Ellie was able to able to destroy the helicopter the Children of Slender planned to use to escape from the TACITUS rescue squad. Following this, Ellie and her friends engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against the surviving cult members and rescued the remaining girls. Events of Life: A Compilation Ellie is featured in Life: A Compilation, giving her perspective on things concerning life, in addition to personal anecdotes related to her personal backstory, among other things. Achievements record *Early 2015-Ellie joins the United States Marine Corps alongside Vince Crosby *Late 2015-Six months later, following a tragic incident with the WRMC, Ellie and Vince are both transferred to Task Force Gargoyle *2015-Ellie participates in Operation Desert Viper. *Early 2016-Vinnie Crosby, Ellie Cohen, and Brandon form Task Force Reaper; her official mission with the organization is the assassination of the nephew of a Saudi prince who is discovered to be funding the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. *December, 2017-January, 2018= Ellie attends CCU Winter Conference alongside Vince Crosby and other Task Force Reaper members and their allies and re-dedicates herself to the Christian faith (though she considers herself non-demoninational, much like Vince Crosby) *2018-Participation in the February 2018 Religious Riots; in response to a Oneness Pentacostal Street Preacher spreading Oneness Pentacostalism at the St. Louis University of Missouri and the surrounding vicinity, Ellie Cohen, [Kalinin[[, [https://tacitus-series.wikia.com/wiki/Emmett_Mack Emmett Mack, Vince Crosby, and various other people gather up a crowd of people and try to run him out of the campus. The situation suddenly escalates into a full-blown riot when the street preacher persists in his preaching. Skills and abilities TBA Weaponry and equipment TBA Trivia *She has an "unbreakable bond" with Alexis Gould ever since Operation Desert Viper *In an early draft, she was originally called "Alicia Coven" *In an early draft, Ellie (then called Alicia Coven) was kidnapped by a criminal syndicate, which then brainwashed her into believing her family was killed in a house fire. She was later liberated by another criminal gang called the Liberation Front and was "adopted" into their gang. This idea was later scrapped, as it was deemed too dark for some audiences. *She has a long lost older sibling-Brianna Cohen *In another short story called'' The Dream Controller'', it is revealed that Ellie has a day job working at Kohl's. *She and Vinnie were in the same Marine unit-the 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines-which explains how they met in the United States Marines. *Like Nikolai Kalinin, despite being skeptical of God or any other higher power, she still has a firm belief in justice. Quotes Personal quotes "The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. In my mind, the healthy human mind should not even fear death. It should learn to welcome it, accept it, come to terms with it. When your time comes, your time comes. Even if you think it's not your time to die, that you still have a future and a lot to live for, your seemingly 'premature' death, to me, is life's way of saying, 'Too bad! I had a different plan in mind. So suck it up!' Either that, or it's fate's form of 'vengeance' against you for the moral offenses you have committed during your earthly existence. As for the afterlife, it doesn't really matter if you end up going to some place of eternal bliss called Heaven, or if you're headed for a place of eternal misery and torture known as Hell, or you just reincarnate. There's no way anyone can know for sure if they're going to any of those places, or if reincarnation will actually happen. You're dead either way. Besides, one way or another your moral crimes that you have committed on this Earth must be paid for, whether it be in this life or the next. Whether that justice comes in the form of reincarnation as some form of animal, or some eternal, holy higher deity handing out eternal sentences to the souls of the people who committed the offenses, it's all the same-it is only justice. So why do you ask me if I know for sure if I'm going to Heaven when I die? I'm not in the position or the moral authority to answer. I can only say by faith that wherever I end up, it doesn't really matter-I'm dead anyways, and the wrongs I have committed against society, against whatever higher power awaits me up there, must still be brought to justice. The only differences is: you believe in a supernatural acquital system and I don't. But in the end, we all believe in justice. At least that unites the two of us." - Ellie Cohen. Dialog with others "How about you, madame? Two questions..." "Okay, uh...Who's asking?" - A random street preacher and Ellie Cohen as the former attempts to start a spiritual conversation with the latter Gallery Ellie Cohen, aged 25.jpg|Ellie Cohen prior to dying her hair (blonde is her natural hair color) Meet Ellie Cohen.jpg|Ellie as a United States Marine Ellie Cohen.png|Ellie Cohen after dying her hair red and becoming a redhead Category:Allies Category:Female characters Category:Major characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters in the TACITUS series